Patent Document 1 discloses a door handle device for a vehicle using a cable device as an operating force transmission means. In this door handle device, a door handle (movable member) is provided with a notch through which an inner wire of an inner cable inserted and a locking part to which a cable end formed at a tip of the inner cable is locked. The mounting of the cable tip is made by passing a cable end and the inner wire through an end fitting part opened toward the surface and a slit extending from a peripheral edge of the end fitting part to a material end and communicating to a notch and then rotating the cable device around the locking part.
In a mounted state, the inner wire is inserted through an interior of a notch and therefore a movement thereof toward the surface is restricted. As a result, the detachment of the inner wire from the movable member is prevented.
However, there are the following problems in this device. Specifically, the locking part transmits an operating force in a drawing direction from an outer casing to the inner cable when the movable member is operated to rotate and the inner cable is returned to its original position by a tensile force loaded by an operated-side member when the movable member is returned to its initial rotational position.
However, in a case where the inner wire is difficult to follow the movable member due to an increase in a sliding resistance between the inner wire and the outer casing during a return stroke, there is a possibility that the inner wire is subjected to a buckling distortion under a compressive force from the end fitting part of the movable member and therefore the inner wire matches the slit.
Since the movement in a detaching direction of both the cable end and the inner wire is not restricted in a state where the inner wire directly faces the slit, there is a possibility that the inner cable is detached from the movable member. When the inner cable is detached from the movable member, it is not possible to transmit an operating force to the movable member.